2000 NAPA 500 Fantasy Edition Wiki
2000 Season Fantasy Edition (NAPA 500 @ Atlanta Motor Speedway, November 19th, 2000) This is Part 4 of the wiki-special legacy of various characters racing in the 2000 NASCAR Winston Cup Series. Car Numbers, Sponsors, Manufacturers, and Drivers * 1 Pennzoil Chevrolet (Jimmy Neutron) * 2 Miller Lite Ford (Rudy Tabootie) * 3 GM Goodwrench Chevrolet (Eddy "The Intimidator" McRich) * 4 Kodak Chevrolet (Remy Buxaplenty) * 5 Kelloggs Corn Flakes Chevrolet (Imaginary Gary) * 6 Valvoline Ford (Professor Finbarr Calamitous) * 7 PHILLIPS Nation's Rent Chevrolet (Wanda) * 8 Budweiser Chevrolet (Homer Simpson) * 9 Cartoon Network Ford (Reggie Bullnerd) * 10 Aaron's Pontiac (Jimmy from "Ed, Edd n Eddy") * 11 Paychex Ford (Eduardo) * 12 Mobil 1 Ford (Snap White) * 14 Conseco Pontiac (Nelson Muntz) * 16 TV Guide Ford (Buttercup Utonium) * 17 DEWALT Power Tools Ford (Evil Jimmy Clone) * 18 Interstate Batteries Pontiac (Ed"Lumpy" Monobrow) * 20 Home Depot Pontiac (Eddward "Double-D" Marion) * 21 CITGO Ford (Princess Morbucks) * 22 CATERPILLAR Pontiac (Sandy Cheeks) * 24 DUPONT "End Of The Rainbow" Chevrolet (Timmy Turner) * 25 Michael Holigan Chevrolet (Trixie Tang) * 26 KMART Ford (Bubble Bass from "Spongebob Squarepants") * 27 VIAGRA Pontiac (Cosmo) * 28 TEXACO Havoline Ford (Sheldon J. Plankton) * 31 LOWE'S Chevrolet (Blooreguard Q. "Bloo" Kazoo) * 32 Tide Pontiac (Blossom Utonium) * 33 Oakwood Homes Chevrolet (Mac Kazoo) * 36 M&Ms Pontiac (Spongebob Squarepants) * 40 Coors Light Chevrolet (Bart Simpson) * 42 Bellsouth Chevrolet (Cindy Vortex) * 43 STP Pontiac (Bubbles Utonium) * 44 Hot Wheels Pontiac (Kevin) * 45 Spree/Sprint Chevrolet (Chester McBadbat) * 55 Square-D Chevrolet (Stanley S. Squarepants) * 60 Power Team Chevrolet (Francis Bull-E) * 66 Route 66 KMART Ford (Fuzzy Lumpkins) * 75 Dinner & A Show/Pizza Hut Ford (Patrick Star) * 77 JASPER Ford (Rolf) * 88 Quality Care Ford (Lisa Simpson) * 93 Amoco Pontiac (Evil Officer Mike Brikowski) * 94 McDonald's Ford (Squidward Tentacles) * 97 John Deere Ford (Penny Sanchez) * 99 EXIDE Batteries Ford (Denzel Crocker) Notes * Cursewords will be censored out by *bleep*s. Plot * Bubbles has to finish the NAPA 500 in front of Denzel Crocker in order to win the NASCAR Winston Cup Series Championship Trophy. If Bubbles fails to finish in front of Crocker, Crocker will win the championship. It is do or die for Bubbles and Crocker that day. Race time was supposed to be at 2:30 pm. but a 3-hour rain delay pushed the race into the twilight zone (because there was no daylight savings). Around 5:20 pm, the race began. It was a very intense fight for the championship. Bubbles tried her best all race long. There were 9 caution flags in the race. Lisa Simpson won the NAPA 500, and Bubbles won the NASCAR Winston Cup Series Championship after finishing 3rd and Crocker finishing 4th. The NASCAR Season was over, and Bubbles was crowned the champion. After they returned home to Dimmsdale after the race. Timmy and Bubbles cuddled in their bed in their bedroom after the race to celebrate Bubbles' Championship Victory. Quotes Quote 1 * (Wiki-special opens inside Atlanta Motor Speedway trapped inside Timmy's section in the NASCAR garage during a rain delay) * (thunder rolls during heavy downpours) * Buttercup: I hate rainy days! I need to burn some rubber! It's the time of the NAPA 500, the last race of the season! Why does it have to rain on the scheduled time?! We could've been firing our engines by now! *accidentally hits Bubbles* *Bubbles: *cries* * Timmy: I want to take it to the track as well Buttercup, but I ain't wailing on Bubbles. * Rudy: Yeah, we can't race in the rain, Buttercup. NASCAR won't allow us. * Chicken (Buttercup's crew chief): Yeah B.C, it ain't worth it. This ain't Montreal. (a track you can race in the rain). * Buttercup: Well, I want Montreal to be on the schedule next year if Mike Helton (NASCAR President) decides to add it for once! HMPH! * Wanda: And I want to teach that Remy jerk a lesson for wrecking my godchild last week, but this rain is preventing me from doing so! * Ed: Like Gatorade? * Timmy: Will you ever turn off, Ed? * Ed: Have not a clue what you just said, little buddy. * Bubbles: I hope this rain stops soon. *sad gasps* If it doesn't, we have to race tomorrow instead of today. I don't want to wait until tomorrow to race! *cries* * Timmy: Awwww.... don't worry, Bubbly Bunny, I'm sure the rain will stop soon. The Weather Channel said there's few scattered thundershowers here in Hot-Lanta, but they also said that it'll clear up when sundown begins. They said we'll definitely get the race in tonight. * Bubbles: Yay! I can maybe win the Championship tonight! * Rudy: Yeah, after all, we DO have lights around the speedway to light up the track. * Timmy: You got that right, Rude. Bubbles will win this for all of us. But Bubbly needs to watch her rear bumper tonight because Crockpot wants that title and will try to embarrass me, Bubbly, and the rest of our family. Quote 2 * Quote 3 * *scene cuts to the track where the Dimmsdale Choir is singing the National Anthem* * *crowd cheers loudly after the song and fireworks boom in the air* * *Pit crews high-five each other* * P.A Announcer: And now it's finally time to give these traditional words before every command and since it's the last race of the season, you the fans will give these words to all your favorite drivers! * NASCAR Fans: ALL DRIVERS TO YOUR CARS!!!! *cheers loudly* * Trixie Tang (While approaching her #25 Michael Holigan Chevrolet): Wow! I LOVE these Atlanta fans! ESPECIALLY at night! They make me feel popular! *enters the vehicle* * Rudy (While walking with Snap to their cars): All right Snap, this is it, the NAPA 500! I'm so pumped up for this last race of the season. You pumped up? * Snap: Well I always wished the season would last longer than just 36 races! Why can't we go on world tour after the season?! * Rudy: Relax, Snap. Maybe Mike Helton would think doing that. We can only suggest. * Buttercup (approaching her #16 Guide Ford): AT LAST! I get to FINALLY kick some butt on the track for the final time this season! And we're in the twilight zone, baby! * Edd (while walking to his #20 Home Depot Chevrolet / talking to himself): All right Edd, *takes deep breath* Just drive cautiously and avoid misfortunes on the the track and you'll be safe and hopefully win the NAPA 500. *enters his vehicle* * Francis (While walking to his #60 Power Team Chevrolet / talking to himself): Sadly, it's my last time to be wailing on drivers on the track this year, and why do they have to put me in the #97 Sharpie Ford next year?! *enters the vehicle* * Timmy: *sighs sadly and puts right palm on the hood of his #24 DUPONT Chevrolet* Well rainbow paint scheme.... *tears trickle down his face* this is goodbye (foreshadowing the 2001 #24 DUPONT Chevrolet flames paint scheme which he will use next season). You were the paint scheme that got me and Bubbles into the sport as 5 year-olds. *hugs the hood of the car / sad sigh* Let's depart.... WITH A WIN. (foreshadowing the 2001 #24 DUPONT Chevrolet flames paint scheme will he will use the next year) Quote 4 * Timmy (on his radio communicating with Bubbles): All right, Bubbly. Now what I want you to do on the track tonight is just remain calm, run fast laps, and stay in your own world and don't get into his. (referring to Denzel Crocker) Just don't let Crockpot intimidate you, and you will be Champion. * Bubbles (nervously): N-n-no p-problem, T-Timmy Bear. I-I've g-got my g-g-game on. *gulps nervously* * P.A Announcer: And now for the most famous words in all of auto racing, in honor and support of all of our NASCAR fans throughout the 2000 Winston Cup Series season, *fans cheer in unison to the last 8 quotes* it is now your chance to get these 43 vehicles to roar to life! The countdown begins! 10! *fans join in the countdown* 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! * All NASCAR Fans in attendance: GENTLEMEN, START YOUR ENGINES!!!!!!!!!! *cheers loudly* * *engines start and rev loudly with the fans cheering loudly in unison* * *scene cuts to Bart's cockpit* * Bart (talking to himself): *starts his engine* Gentlemen, eat my shorts! * Squidward (annoyed): *starts his engine* Well it's last time I'm ever gonna drive in this lousy sponsor. (referring to his sponsor, McDonald's, foreshadowing him driving the 2001 #9 DODGE Dealers Dodge and also foreshadowing the Dodge manufacturer debutting in the 2001 NASCAR Winston Cup Series Season) Quote 5 * Bob Jenkins (ESPN): After a nearly 3-hour rain delay, *crowd cheers loudly as the pace car pulls into the pits* the pace car FINALLY will head to pit road as we begin the last race if the 2000 season, the NAPA 500! Glad you're with us on ESPN! *Professor Utonium waves the green flag, cars accelerate, and crowd cheers loudly* *Barney Hall (MRN Radio): Green flag's in the air and we're finally underway in the NAPA 500, Ed Monobrow on the break, doesn't really get a good start at the drop of the green flag, he and Bubbles Turner now lead the way in Turn #1, they'll go in there double-file. *Dave Moody (MRN Radio): They all dive into #1 on this quad-oval still 2-by-2, Bubbles Turner trying to get by the pole-sitter on the outside lane on Lap 1 of 325 laps, she'll get the good run in the middle of the corners, still side by side for the lead at Atlanta heading off of Turn #2! *Joe Moore (MRN Radio): They all make their way to the backstretch, as Bubbles makes her move now and takes the lead but only by inches as they roar down the backstretch here in Hot-Lanta! *Eli Gold (MRN Radio): The cars enter the backstraightaway, still in double-file formation. They now enter Turn #3, Bubbles still on the outside lane, Ed on the inside groove still has the momentum in the middle of the corners, now he'll march forward and grab the lead back as they now roar into the frontstretch for the first time this evening! * *scene cuts to ESPN broadcast booth* *Bob Jenkins (ESPN): Ed Monobrow now throws the block on Bubbles Turner, *scene cuts back to the track* and now Bubbles Turner as company from Lisa Simpson and Vicky The Babysitter in the 3rd and 4th position. *Benny Parsons (ESPN): Bubbles needs to really watch her back in a crucial race like this, cause she doesn't know what Denzel Crocker might do to win the Championship tonight. Crocker started 26th tonight and now he's made it up to 23rd all in one lap. Quote 6 * Quote 7 * Trivia * Since this is the 2000 season, the commentators on TV (ESPN) will be Bob Jenkins (now retired) & Benny Parsons (1941-2007). * The MRN Radio commentators for this wiki-special legacy will be Allen Bestwick, Joe Moore, Barney Hall (now retired), Dave Moody, Eli Gold, and Kyle Rickey. The pit reporters (radio) will be Winston Kelly, Jason Toy, Steve "The Postman" Post, Jim Phillips, and Jeff Striegle. * This is the last race of the season.